gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Asesinatos cometidos por Huang Lee
Los asesinatos cometidos por Huang Lee, son, en efecto, todos los actos de homicidio que Huang comete bajo las órdenes de sus jefes en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Huang es de los protagonistas que menos personajes han asesinado pero aún así ha acabado con una cantidad considerable de traidores, asesinos e incluso peatones. Homicidios 250px|thumb|Huang, responsable de los homicidios. *'Pandilleros:' Asesinados luego de asesinar a Ling Shan y atacar un restaurante bajo la protección de Wu Lee en Under the Gun. *'Pandilleros:' Asesinados por venganza de la muerte de Ling y el ataque anterior en Payback. *'Hombres de Hsin:' Asesinados para evitar la destrucción de los coches alijo que quería Zhou Ming en Bomb Disposal. *'Jamaicanos:' Asesinados por faltar al respeto a Hsin e intentar delatar a Zhou en Driven to Destruction. *'Bomberos:' Asesinados por intentar apagar el fuego de las tiendas en Natural Burn Killer. *'Secuestradores:' Asesinados por intentar secuestrar a varios inmigrantes chinos en Recruitment Drive. *'Ocupantes de la furgoneta:' Asesinados para robar una furgoneta de droga en Carpe 'Dime'. *'Spanish Lords:' Asesinados por intentar destruir una tienda bajo la protección de Kenny en Store Wars. *'Spanish Lords:' Asesinados por intentar destruir los camiones de mercancía en Copter Carnage. *'Spanish Lords:' Asesinados por intentar matar a Huang en Kenny Strikes Back. *'Asesinos:' Asesinados por intentar asesinar a Chan Jaoming en Raw Deal. *'Guardias de los muelles:' Asesinados por intentar evitar que Huang recuperará la furgoneta de Melanie Mallard en Parking Pickle. *'Jamaicanos:' Asesinados por intentar robar las camionetas de Chan en Dock'u'mental. *'Jamaiquinos:' Asesinados por intentar matar a Huang y Melanie en Factory Fun. *'Jefe de la fábrica:' Asesinado por intentar matar a Huang en Factory Fun. *'Clientes:' Asesinados por intentar matar a Huang y Melanie en Half Cut. *'Guardias del canal 15:' Asesinados por intentar evitar que Huang secuestre a Melanie en Sources. *'Camarografo de Melanie:' Asesinado por intentar huir con las cintas en Sources. *'Chófer de la grúa:' Asesinado por intentar huir con la grúa que tenía el coche de Wade Heston en The Tow Job. *'Oficiales:' Asesinados por órdenes de Wade Heston en The Tail Bagging the Dogs. *'Coreano:' Asesinado por intentar huir de Huang en The Tail Bagging the Dogs. *'Midtown Gangsters:' Asesinados por intentar matar a Huang en Weapon of Mass Distraction. *'Wonsu Nodong:' Asesinados por intentar matar a Huang en Street of Rage. *'Asesino: '''Asesinado por intentar matar a Huang y a Heston en Street of Rage. *'Proveedor de Heston: Asesinado por extorsionar a Heston en Operation Northwood. *'''Testigo estrella: Asesinado por traicionar a Chan en One Shot, One Kill. *'Traidores:' Asesinados por traicionar a Hsin en By Myriads of Swords. *'Midtown Gangsters:' Asesinados por intentar evitar los planes de Hsin en Friend or Foe?. *'Spanish Lords: '''Asesinados por intentar matar a Chan en Sa-Boat-Age. *'Hombres de Chan:' Asesinados bajo las órdenes de Chan en Slaying with Fire. *'Guardias del almacén:' Asesinados por intentar matar a Huang en Cash and Burn. *'Chóferes:' Asesinados para poder robar el traje de dragón en Dragon Haul Z. *'Paparazzi:' Asesinados por acosar a Zhou en The Fandom Menace. *'Hombres de Zhou:' Asesinados por Huang al destruir el barco de Zhou en Torpedo Run. *'Guardias:' Asesinados por evitar la destrucción de las antenas en Scrambled. *'The Lost MC:' Asesinados para impresionar a los The Angels of Death en Double Trouble. *'The Lost MC:' Asesinados por intentar destruir el convoy en Convoy Conflict. *'The Angels of Death: Asesinados por intentar acosar a Lester Leroc en See No Evil. *Messina's: Asesinados por intentar asesinar a Rudy D'Avanzo en Grave Situation. *'Messina's: '''Asesinados por intentar proteger a la "rata" en The World's a Stooge. *'Ratas: Asesinados por traicionar a las triadas en The World's a Stooge. *'Hombres de Capra:' Asesinados por intentar matar a Rudy D'Avanzo en Oversights. *'Midtown Gangsters:' Asesinados bajo las órdenes de Hsin en Arms Out of Harm's Way. *'Midtown Gangsters:' Asesinados por proteger el almacén en The Wages of Hsin. *'Federales:' Asesinados por proteger el coche de Heston en Evidence Dash. *'Hombres de Hsin:' Asesinados por intentar matar a Huang y a Kenny en Rat Race. *'Rudy D'Avanzo:' Asesinado por mentir a Huang en A Rude Awakening. *'Chan Jaoming:' Asesinado por traicionar a las triadas en Clear the Pier. *'Zhou Ming:' Asesinado por traicionar a las triadas en Hit from the Tong. *'Wonsu Nodong: '''Asesinados por intentar matar a Huang y a Heston en Salt in the Wound. *'Wu Lee:''' Asesinado por mentir y traicionar a las triadas en Salt in the Wound. Categoría:Asesinatos por protagonista Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars